


That one time when everyone thought Peter was Tony's biological son

by ImaHazelNut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaHazelNut/pseuds/ImaHazelNut
Summary: And the one time Tony did consider Peter as his sonThe title speaks for itself ;)





	1. Chapter 1

@blur009  
yo he's totally his son I mean look

'stark_kid.png'

@edyname_here  
he's always hanging out with that kid waaay too much it's def his son

 

@blur009  
ikr

@girlbye  
it makes to much sense i once saw those two eating ice cream in public and i was all like whaaaat

@koolkid105  
rt

@she-ragosh  
rt

 

@NYC_News_Netowrk  
What more could you tell us about this?

\-----

"Hey, Peter!" Ned greets him from his locker.

Peter walks up to him with his bag hanging on his shoulder "Sup Ned! Hows that Lego millennium falcon going?"

"Not too bad actually, you should come over it'd be much faster to finish"

"Hell yeah"

"You guys are such losers" MJ chimed in as she walked by them before stopping by her locker

"Says the Queen of Losers" Peter joked

"Oh ha ha," she said in a sarcastic tone as she opens her locker door moving some books around.

"Oh, I just remembered I can't really come over tonight, Ned you know internship and stuff"

"Understandable, have a great day," Ned said making the group snicker

"No, but really I get it you gotta impress Stark right?"

"Yup we are actually working on a project right now since my metabolism is really fast Dr.Banner is trying to find something that would sustain me in-"

"Booorrrriiinnnnngggg" she cut Peter off

"Is that all you do over there? Just science stuff?"

"Yeah pretty much," he said while shrugging

"Didn't you once say that THE Tony Stark took you out for ice cream or that you played Pac-man with a guy who calls himself 'ant-man'" She said 

"Well, I mean-"

"I remember you told me that you baked cookies with Black Widow. An ultimate badass baking COOKIES!" Ned added

"I-" Before Peter could defend himself the bell rang signaling the students to head for class "Saved by the bell," he said to himself as they headed for their classes.

The day happened like it usually does and nothing really interesting happened that is until he went to his internship.

\-----  
He walked through the grand double doors of the tower he never really got used to how amazing the place really is.  
"Welcome Peter" Friday alerted him "Mr.Stark would like to speak with you immediately," The AI said in a stern tone "Like right now, right now or I can help myself to an apple first?" There was silence for a few seconds longer then it needed to be, finally she spoke: "Mr.Stark says right now, right now." Then the elevator doors open indicating for him to step on. Is there a new project Mr.Stark wants him to work on? Did Dr.Banner make a breakthrough for his freakishly fast metabolism? Or was he in trouble? Did he do something wrong or- no he shouldn't think like that Mr.Stark would never do that, right?

Peter realizing what he was doing stopped himself, he didn't like thinking that way so he decided to push those feelings down, "That's a door I shouldn't open right now" he says to himself. With a ding from the elevator, he stepped out. 

Mr.Stak is sitting by his desk like usual but he didn't stand to greet he just stayed in his seat staring at the computer screen in front of him "Hello, Peter." He was about to respond when Tony cut him off,  
"Or should I say, SON!" Stark says the last part loudly as he turns his computer screen around almost violently to show it's contents

"WHA-"

Before Peter could freak out over the fact that Tony Stark called him son Tony was having his own freakout, he stood from his desk and began gesturing to the computer "Look at this I can't believe this! Can you believe this cause I don't! Do you know who's behind this?!" He began to ramble on  
"Mr.Stark what are you talking about?!"  
"wAIT.....are you behind this?" He accuses "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony,!"

"What no! I mean I don't even know what you are talking about?!"

"Unless you prefer dad!?"

"W-wHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Peter yelled

"I'm talking about these 'rumors' if you will. People are saying that you are my secret love child!"

". . . ."

"Do people actually think that you are my....dad?!" Peter almost cringed at the thought, sure he does sometimes consider Tony his dad once he almost called him that but to actually say it out loud it felt wrong.  
"Yes! That is exactly what I am saying! All the news outlets are talking about it! Everyone thinks you are my biological son!" He shouted, "What do you want me to do?!" Peter interjected as he started to fidget with his fingers, something he does when he's nervous.

"I don't know! I've had people come up to me before saying that they are my son or daughter, of course, the lawyers always handled it but I've never had something like THIS HAPPEN!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Both Peter and Tony knew that lawyers won't solve this, in fact, it would only make it worse.

"Why would people even think I'm your son?" 

"Right it's crazy really!"

Then it hit them. Thinking back they have always been seen together Peter walking happily behind Tony as he does his important business, Sometimes they both went out for ice cream or got a bite to eat together, once Tony did attend the science fair because Peter's science project was being presented.

"Oh shit," Peter said to himself.

"Oh, shit is right!" They both stood there for a while in silence both of them trapped in thought how are they gonna get out of this one? "Alright, kid, I gotta make a few calls but I want you to stay away from the media don't answer ANY questions got it?" "Got it," He says as Tony ruffles his hair on the way out. "You know this is why they think I'm your son!" he yelled out to Tony as he leaves the room. "What a mentor can't ruffle his intern's hair?" he joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one I do plan to make more in the future and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know
> 
> Enjoy!

-group dm-

spiderboi: HELP

guyinthe_chair: ??

thecoolest: What is it this time?

spiderboi: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!!!  
*Link: https://ntimes.com/2018/tony's-son?.com

thecoolest: HAHAHA! THEY THINK YOUR TONY STARK'S KIID!

guyinthe_chair: This has to be the BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO YOU!

thecoolest: You know Peter Stark has a nice ring to it don't you think?

spiderboi: yoU kNOW peTeR stARK hAs A NiCE rING tO it dOn't yoU tHiNk?

guyinthe_chair: I don't see the problem this is amazing

thecoolest: Dude, the things we could do!

spiderboi: Guys this is SERIOUS!

thecoolest: What are we the wonder pets?

spiderboi: PleeaSSEEE

guyinthe_chair: Alright! LETS SAve baBY pETER!

thecoolest: letS SAVE bABeY PETER!

guyinghe_chair: SAVE BABY PETERRRRR!

thecoolest: SAVE BAEYBY PEEETER!!!

spiderboi: UHGUFIHGIDSUHFDLS

spiderboi: I'll just keep you posted if I get any more info

thecoolest: gl

guyinthe_chair: have fun!

\-----

"Hey, Pete!" Tony said in an overly happy tone "Hey, Mister Stark! Did you find a way to fix this mess?" Peter asked hoping for some good news "Well, I'll tell you this much how about ice-cream for breakfast?!" Tony said with his fake interview smile "Mister Stark.... did you try to fix things but only made it worse?" Tony sighed he shouldn't be using his business tactics on Peter it only makes him suspicious and the last thing he wanted to do was stress the kid out so he decides to get to the point "Alright look for now on until I get this sorted I don't want you to leave the tower because I don't want to risk ANYTHING! Oh, and don't worry I already called your aunt." 

"She dropped off a few of your clothes and stuff like that, you know aunt stuff," Tony added.

"So you're telling me I have to live here until you get this sorted?" 

"Did I forget to mention ice cream for breakfast?"

"Oh, this is going to be soo COOL! Living in the Stark Tower!!" He stopped suddenly and gasped really dramatically "do I get my own room..???" "Obviously I'm not letting you sleep on the couch! Unless the couch is in your room" Tony said while a small smile started to form "a room BIG ENOUGH TO FIT A COUCH WITH A BED AND A DESK AN- Ned and MJ are not going to believe this!" he beamed as he reaches for his phone while heading for the kitchen. 

"He took that way better then I thought he would," Tony said in disbelief. "Having the chance to live in the Stark Tower is every genius child's dream," Friday said taking Tony out of thought. "I guess that's good....now how much damage did I do?" Tony said in a regretful tone "Because you seemed very defensive towards the press and adding the fact that a drone flying by Stark tower saw and recorded you ruffling Peter's hair earlier I would say that most of the United States believe that Peter is your son." She informed "Okay for now on if you detect a drone that's close enough to look into the tower do me a favor and shoot it down," Tony told her as he began scrolling through news articles on his tablet. "I don't think that is very wise." "Did I stutter?!" Tony said in defense "No, boss" she responded, "Jeez I have to stop hanging around Shuri so much her humor is starting to rub off on me."

 

-group dm-

spiderboi: guys UPDATE!

guyinthe_chair: yyyeees?

thecoolest: what's the news?

spiderboi: until this whole thing blows over mister stark says.....

spiderboi: that

spiderboi: i

spiderboi: get

spiderboi: to LIVE IN THE STARK TOWER

thecoolest: NO WAY

guyinthe_chair: DUDE

guyinthe_chair: DUDE

guyinthe_chair: DUDE!!!

spiderboi: I KNOW!1

guyinthe_chair: ARE. WE. ALOUD. TO. COME. OVER?!

thecoolest: yes this is an important question

spiderboi: IDK YET I just got really excited when he told me

guyinthe_chair: YO! FlaSH CAN'T MESS WITH US ANYMORE!

thecoolest: Another excellent point made!!

spiderboi: oof, I gotta go now gn!!

thecoolest: gn loser

guyinthe_chair: gn! Peter Stark!

\-----

Peter was eating apple slices while texting his friends about the whole thing when he was interrupted by Pepper "Hello Peter" She greeted "Oh, hey Miss Potts!" He said with a mouthful of apple slices "I heard that you are going to be staying with us for a while so why don't you follow me so I can get you situated" "Sure" he replied finishing the last slice. How amazing is this he thought, to get his own room in the Stark tower is a dream come true he couldn't wait to invite Ned and MJ to give them a grand tour of HIS room inside of STARK TOWER! He was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

"Here we are," she says while opening the door to his room it reviled a large room with one wall to be a huge window giving him the view of New York the floors where all carpet it had a queen sized bed to the left of the room with a desk across from it for his school work and side projects to the right of his room was in fact a couch sitting next to a bookshelf that was loaded with books and still had space for him to put his own, he had never been so excited about a bookshelf in his life. There was also a walk-in closet with lots of space to put clothes Peter doesn't even have! and of course his own personal bathroom with all the things he needs. "Wow! Miss Potts this is amazing thank you for your generosity!" he exclaimed, "Oh it's nothing really, anything you need while I'm here?" "No everything's great!" He responded "Alright if you ever need me just alert Friday and she'll send me right here" "Okay, thanks again for the room," He said sounding like the most genuine a kid could ever sound for a bedroom. "This is sooo cool!!" He said to himself. Suddenly a blast could be heard he turned to the window to see black smoke with some debris falling "Uh, Friday?" "Sorry that was another drone, don't worry I took care of it on behalf of boss's orders! I hope I didn't startle you, Peter" she reported "People are sending drones now? Like to spy on Mister Stark and me" He asked "Affirmative" She confirmed, "Okie just gonna roll down the curtain and keep it that way!" Peter said sounding startled "because people are weird and obsessed with me potentially being Tony's son," he said in the same tone May had sent him some clothes and a toothbrush for his temporary home he put his clothes away and proudly put his toothbrush in its place and though he loves his small apartment in Queens Peter knows that he's going to enjoy his time here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the previous chapter cause I wasn't feeling it so pretend that never happened
> 
> and enjoy this one!

The room was cozy, too cozy. Peter turned to his side to look at the alarm clock on his bedside; he still had some sleep in his eyes but he really didn't mind.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Everything seemed fine and peaceful with the birds chirping outside and some sunlight coming through the window.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

He started focusing on the clock he followed the arrow.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

The arrow.....

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled while throwing the blanket off of him. The time presented on his clock was 9:21 AM, he was late for school, he ran into his closet putting on whatever he could find, grabbed his textbooks and crammed them into his overflowing bag and headed out the door. He rushed into the kitchen to at least get something to eat when he was met with his supposed father he was on the phone arguing with whoever was on the line.

"I've been on the phone all morning you know I'm a busy man! Yes- well why can't I?!" He was clearly getting more and more annoyed "Fine!" He said a little loudly and hung up his phone he started pacing a little and turned to see Peter. "Oh hey, kid get a good nights rest?"

"Actually it was too good I'm late for school! Why did no one wake me?!" 

"About that... I tried to see if I could let you not go today buuuut people are annoying" 

"Can we talk about this in the car? I have a test today that I cannot miss!" He said already heading for the elevator

"Alright! Alright, jeez aren't you a teenager? You should be happy I tried to make you stay home" Tony said following behind him.

"I'm also a 'busy man' Mister Stark" he mocked

"Oh, haha," he said while pressing the button on the elevator "I'll call Happy and have him get the car ready."

\----

He made it school! Only he was twenty minutes late which gave him stares from all kinds of students "I thought we were going to miss out on you today" his teacher said to him as he walked through the door

"Hello, Miss-"

"Look I don't want to hear it just sit down and take notes like the rest of the students" she turned to continue writing on the board.

"Aw man..."

 

\----  
Finally the bell rung and almost in harmony his stomach grumbled as well he closed his notebook and headed for the cafeteria.

 

"Hello, Peter Stark!" Ned said while sitting next to Peter with his lunch

"Mr.Stark!" MJ called out to them as she walked over

"Not cool," he said trying to sound serious

"Hey Mister Stark I need you to look at these documents" Ned joked

"Come on guys you aren't helping the current situation" Peter complained holding his fork above the mash potatoes.

"Says you! You are living in the Stark tower!" She said while pulling out her sketchbook

Ned nudged Peter "Speaking of which when are you gonna invite us over?"

"I'm not sure yet I guess I'll have to ask Mister-"

"Well if it isn't penis Parker," Flash said interrupting their conversation

"Flash..." Peter greeted.

"Hey, how that Stark internship going assuming you actually have one!"

"For the record he does and it's going 'really' well," she said with emphasis on the word really.

"Have you heard about Stark's son?" he asked

"What?!" Peter's eyes widened does Flash think he's Stark's son? Or does he think he's trying to pretend to be Stark's son?!

"Yeah they're saying he's an intern so he has a reason to be there"

"What are you implying?" Ned said for Peter since he seems to be having his own episode inside his head.

"Since you have suuuch a greeaat internship over there you should know this guy right?"

"Uh, I don't know any...other...Starks" he said the last park quietly

"Goes to show how sad you are," he said as he walked off with his lunch still in hand.

"What a prick," MJ said still sketching in her notebook

"You know you can prove him wrong you know," Ned said while eating lunch

"Yeah, I know but it's probably better this way..."

"Hey Pete," MJ said finally looking up from her book

"Hm?"

She showed him her drawing it was a picture of what looked like to be Peter sulking under a spotlight "I like to draw people in a crisis." He chuckled a little

"Alright, I'll see if I can invite you guys over to the Stark Tower"

"Aw sweet!"

"Maybe I can invite Shuri too," he said to himself

"Shuri?" Ned asked

"Who's this Shuri you speak of," MJ said sounding as sarcastic as always

"Oh, she's the princess of Wakanda"

"Wait, YOUR FRIENDS WITH A-"

The bell rung signaling the students to throw their lunches away and head back to class, and before he knew it school was over, he couldn't wait to go back home.

Home...? That's right the Stark Tower was now his...home! And he sure was proud of that.

**Author's Note:**

> send help


End file.
